This is a proposal for renewal of "Clinical Trials Network (CTN): Harvard University Northern New England Node," submitted in response to RFA-DA-07-001 "Announcement of a Limited Competition of the National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network (U10)." The Northern New England Node (NNEN) brings together research expertise, sophisticated community treatment programs (CTPs), and a wide variety of patients being treated in diverse settings and multiple levels of care. The Node is characterized by a partnership between academic researchers and community-based treatment providers throughout 5 New England states to design and implement addiction treatment studies in community-based treatment programs. The NNEN has demonstrated outstanding progress since entering the CTN in 2002, with a combination of scientific and administrative leadership and excellent trial performance. The NNEN is the Lead Node on a multi-site study of prescription opioid analgesic dependence treatment, and has played a major scientific leadership role in the development and implementation of two CTN studies of patients with substance use disorder and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Administrative leadership is exemplified by participation by NNEN members on the 4 key CTN national committees; the NNEN is the only Node to be represented on all of these committees. NNEN members have also been elected to chair several national committees and work groups, demonstrating their excellent reputation among their CTN colleagues. Trial performance has been exemplary: the NNEN has participated in more trials and randomized more participants than any other Node entering in 2002; and has randomized more than twice as many participants in the 2005-2006 Node Trial Performance Report than the average for a CTN Node. Moreover, according to the most recent NIDA Trial Progress Report, the NNEN is the only Node (other than the 2 new Nodes entering the CTN in 2005) to meet or exceed expectations on every performance indicator of every trial the Node has entered. NNEN CTPs have adopted a number of new evidence-based practices, and have themselves disseminated information about these practices regionally, nationally, and internationally. This proposal highlights the accomplishments of the Northern New England Node in the funding period since September 2002. While the Node has made outstanding progress, the proposal also details a number of enhancements to strengthen the NNEN during the renewal period. During the next three years, the NNEN plans to continue to advance the mission of the CTN by implementing and testing state-of-the-art drug abuse treatment interventions, so that clinical programs will use the best treatments available and patients will receive the full benefit of the evolving science of addiction treatment.